lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Virtue Senary/Non-Canon
The Virtue Senary is a group of six heroes who protect the multiverse from destruction. While initially they were separate, fighting for what they believed to be right, their allies passed away after the multiverse was created and destroyed most of the multiverse's population. They fight to keep their combined universe safe from those who attempt to destroy and conquer it. The group's arch-nemesis is the Tainted Shadows: a group of villains led by King Famardy. Members Primary Members There are six primary members of the Virtue Senary, as indicated by the group's name. They hail from six different universes. While not officially titled the leader of the Virtue Senary, L'' (known to those not a part of his team by the name of ''Hideki Ryouga) has a superior intellect that allows him to come up with strategies and tactics, and uses his detective skills to try and discover where their enemies will strike next. He is almost always seen consuming a sugary treat, which helps his deductive reasoning, and is very rarely seen in public unless he needs to do his own investigating. Due to this, he is the only member of the team who does not fight. Bunnie Rabbot is the de-facto secondary leader of the Virtue Senary. Unlike her colleague, L, she is rash and bold and uses her robotic limbs to their most potential. She commands the team when they are on the field or when they are not in contact with L, due to her remarkable fighting abilities. She doesn't believe in miracles, and is often self-conscious about her robotic parts, exposing a flaw that she doesn't like to admit. She is friends with Curly Brace, due to both being robotic females, and is the only person she really bonds with. Takamaru is unable to speak English, and mainly speaks Japanese. Because of this, Sayaka Miki often has to translate for him, giving them a strong friendship. He is very honourable and always willing to help those who he believes deserves it, though can be somewhat naive because of this. His wind-based powers make him a reliable asset to the team, as he often provides defense for them while still being a great offensive fighter. Sayaka Miki is one of the two Japanese members of the team, however unlike Takamaru, she speaks a decent amount of English. She has an emo-ish train of thought, and can be very deep when she needs to be, while still being joyful and happy. She is very courageous, and wishes to help everyone: especially her friends. Because of this, she is also quite stubborn and emotional, and her Soul Gem doesn't allow her to become too emotional without causing her physical pain. She is one of the few people to know of Madoka Kaname, and is known to speak to her in her sleep. Dark Pit is the physical embodiment of Pit's repressed feelings, being much less positive then his counterpart. While he prefers to work independently, he works with the team in hopes of finding Pit, whom he believes needs his protection (as, should Pit die, he will too), and as such works mainly for his own selfish reasons. He uses more common sense then most members of the Virtue Senary, and because of this is usually left to his own devices. He is shown to harbour feelings for Sayaka, as he likes her depressive outlook on life, though is not as fond of her happiness. Princess Daisy is a tomboyish member of the team. She enjoys sports, and is often seen participating in sporting tournaments when not working with the Virtue Senary. She cares much for her friends, and really dislikes being ignored by them, causing her to become angry when ignored for long periods of time. She is, like Takamaru, very honourable, though unlike him refuses to believe most people. She is also very competitive and can be sarcastic when responding to questions; especially when speaking to people she doesn't like. Secondary Members The secondary members of Virtue Senary are the group's allies, and are often seen helping them in various ways. However, they are not members of the team. As there are four secondary members, they are often called the Virtue Secondary. Later on, they are unofficially given the name "Virtue Tetrad" by Daisy. Korrina is the "back-up" member of the Virtue Senary. While she is not a major part of the team due to her Gym Leader and Mega Evolution Guru duties, she is willing to help the group out with her Lucario and kickboxing skills. She was originally a permanent member of the team before the Multiverse Council elected to establish an Elite Four due to the Pok mon population that inhabits the mainland. Like Korrina, Curly Brace was an original member of the team. Being an armed scout robot built to resemble an adolescent female, she is able to withstand large amounts of damage. When the Multiverse was formed, Curly was incapacitated and received a complete data wipe, with only the knowledge of her name and how to operate various weapons. However, as there is only a limited supply of power, she is unable to function for long periods of time, and is only called upon when the group needs her most. Lucina was a fairly active member of the Virtue Senary, while under the guise of her ancestor Marth. Upon the rest of the Virtue Senary finding out that she is actually female, she flees out of shame, despite her friends comforting her about her secret. Despite this, she is willing to help the team out when they need it most, though wishes to stay away from them, fearing that they may not trust her completely. One of the few people with the ability to use PSI abilities, Lucas is a young boy filled with depression and loneliness that he constantly shoves down. He often thinks about his deceased mother and twin brother, which gives him courage to avenge their deaths by getting rid of all evil. He doesn't always work with the Virtue Senary, due to him not wanting to be a part of another family, but will work with them often. Backstory The group was unofficially created after the forming of the Multiverse. The original seven members of the group (the six primary members, and Lucina under the guise of Marth) were the first people to awaken after the Dark Matter remnants of the Multiverse's creation disbanded. They originally distrusted ,each other, due to the mysteries presented to them in this new world, though later banded together when an evil deity, known as Flagitious, attempted to conquer the new universe using the powers of many evildoers. One of these such evildoers was King Famardy, who, using his army of villains, attempted to destroy the population of the Multiverse so they could remake it in their own, evil image. This was accomplished using a special bomb filled with . While the Virtue Senary's escapade was successful, they were unable to stop the Multiverse's destruction. However, using a strange hybrid of Lucas' PK Love and PK Freeze, he was able to dampen the effects of the bomb, mutating it into the explosive liquid known as . While still dangerous, the explosive liquid only divided the mainland into four different areas, with the Virtue Senary being located in the direct centre of the four- on a man-made island. Category:Subpages Category:Characters